


The Right Choice

by snarkysweetness



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Newborn Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skyeward baby fluff. That’s it, that’s the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I was clearly in a baby mood.

Grant stared down at the sleeping baby in Skye’s arms with a smile that sent butterflies soaring through her stomach.

“She’s as beautiful as you, baby,” Coulson whispered, kissing Skye’s temple.

She smiled and leaned into him. “Thanks, A.C.”

Skye traced Alice’s fist with her forefinger, smiling at the little sounds she made. She was worth every minute of labor and all of the pain that had led to this day.

Her baby girl was going to have the life Skye never got to have. She was going to have a family and be loved and cherished and she was going to be happy. Skye would make sure of it. Her child’s life was going to be the opposite of hers.

“Here, let’s put her down so you can get some rest,” May whispered, carefully taking the baby.

Skye smiled gratefully, wiping at the tears in her eyes. Grant wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too.”

“Do you want us to send anyone else in?” Coulson whispered and May intervened.

“I think Skye’s earned a nap, Phil.” Skye smiled and May winked.

“I am really tired,” Skye admitted. It had been a hell of a day. Pushing a baby out of her vagina, people in and out, a little person needing you for food; if this was a preview for the next eighteen years she needed to get sleep when she could.

Coulson leaned down to kiss her forehead. “We’ll see you in the morning.”

Skye hugged him and then reached for May when she came near, hugging her tightly. “Thanks, May.”

“You did good today, baby. I’m proud of you.”

Skye held onto her, not wanting to let go. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Now, get some rest. If that little one’s anything like you you’re going to need it.”

Skye chuckled through tears and pulled away, reaching for Grant. He pulled her against him, letting her use him as a pillow. She didn’t know why she was crying, she’d been doing it off and on since Alice was born, sometimes for no real reason. Hormones, probably.

They were a pain in the ass.

Once they were alone Skye glanced over to the bassinet, wondering if it was bad to just hold her again. They weren’t home yet; she could go one night sleeping with her mother without forming an unhealthy attachment, right?

“Sleep, Skye, she’ll still be here when you wake up,” Grant whispered soothingly, stroking her hair.

Skye hugged him tighter, tucking her head under his chin, her ear pressed against his chest so she could hear his heartbeat. She was glad they hadn’t taken her. She wouldn’t be able to handle that. Coulson had made sure she was in a safe hospital with a private room so she could spend every moment possible with her baby.

Her sweet angel that was already more loved than Skye had ever been growing up.

Skye began to relax, comforted by the feeling of Grant’s fingers running over her scalp. The moment she felt herself drifting little whimpers filled the room and she instinctively jumped off of Grant’s chest, heading for the baby.

“You’re supposed to take it easy,” Grant scolded, having no time to grab her for himself because Skye was already up, holding her against her chest.

“Shh, angel, mama’s here.”

She let Grant lead her back to bed. She rocked Alice gently, smiling as she grasped her finger with her tiny hand while she blew little spit bubbles. She looked up to find Grant scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

“What?”

“Uh…can I…I mean…I haven’t held her yet and-“

Skye chuckled. “Grant, she’s _our_ daughter. You don’t need my permission to hold her.” He didn’t budge and she sighed, sitting up. “Come here,” she commanded, making eye contact to direct him where to sit. Once he sat down she tried to hand Alice over but he hesitated.

“Maybe I can do it later…she looks peaceful-“

“Grant, it’s fine. You’re her father; she wants you to hold her.” Her poor, dumb husband looked terrified. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

“I just…I don’t…what if I hurt her? Or drop her? I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Skye ‘tsked’ and leaned over to kiss his cheek. “Hey, you would never hurt her. You love her. We are not our parents,” she reminded, knowing what this was really about.

He glanced up at her guilty and she gave him a small smile. “It’s okay to be scared, Grant. I’m scared too. But…” She kissed him on the mouth this time, slowly. “But,” she whispered, pulling away and meeting his eyes. “You and I have been through so much there is nothing we can’t handle. We’re a team and she’s just…a new team member. And you know how to handle that. How to nurture her, teach her, love her; that’s all being a parent is.”

Grant smiled. “I love you so much.”

“I know,” she teased with a wink. “Now, pick up our daughter and hold her.”

He sucked in a deep breath and took a few more minutes before reaching out with shaky arms. Skye withheld the urge to tell him how to do this, knowing he needed to do it on his own. Grant pulled back for a moment and then went for it, lifting her quickly and gasping when he realized he was actually holding her.

“Support her-“

“Head, I know,” he replied, completely in awe of the tiny thing in his arms. He smiled down at Alice goofily, completely in love with her, and rocked her gently. “Hi, princess.” He glanced up with a big smile when Alice opened her eyes. “Look, Skye! She knows my voice!”

Skye tried not to laugh as she leaned against his side. “Of course she does, you tucked her into bed every night,” she whispered, moving one hand up to run through his hair. She watched his face, being reminded of how much she loved this wonderful man. He was far from perfect but he’d been by her side every step of the way, kissed her belly every night, and told their baby every day how much he loved her long before she was even here.

He was going to be an amazing father whether he believed it or not.

“Hey?” Skye whispered, tapping his chin so he’d look at her.

“Hmm,” he asked, high on happiness as he glanced over. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

She shook her head. “Nothing, I just love you.”

He kissed her quickly and returned his attention to their wide-eyed baby who was very enchanted by her daddy’s shirt. She wasn’t strong enough to grab it yet but she was very slowly trying.

“She has your eyes,” he whispered. “I could spend my whole life watching her. God, she’s beautiful.”

Everyone had called her crazy for taking him back but she knew now it was the right decision.

“I made the right choice,” Skye whispered, still watching him.

This time she caught his attention right off.

“What?”

“Nothing,” she whispered, kissing his cheek.  “You’re just amazing.” She wrapped her arms around his middle and rested her chin on his shoulder so she could memorize every inch of Alice’s face.

“She’s amazing and you are for making her.”

Skye squeezed him and pressed her lips to his shoulder. “ _We_ made her.”

Grant kissed the top of Skye’s head. “You did all the hard work And she’s perfect, just like you.”

“I’ll take that,” Skye said with a smile, feeling happier than she ever thought she could be.  
 


End file.
